Lloro por ti
by fReaKyaOi
Summary: El primer fic que me animo a dar a conocer, es un MattxMello en donde decidi cambiar un poco la historia de cuando Matt es emboscado por la policia Japonesa y bueno, mejor lean que no soy buena en esto -///-U


Un cuerpo yace en el suelo, perforado por innumerables balas de diferentes armas de fuego, un joven de cabellera rojiza, no muy alto, su tez clara y su cuerpo delgado ahora sin vida, a una distancia prudente del lugar de la tragedia, se aprecia un joven de cabellos rubios, en su mirada se puede apreciar la mezcla de emociones al ver como su compañero ha sido atravezado por ese sinnumero de balas, y el no ha podido hacer nada, la impotencia, la ira, el dolor, el odio, se acumulan en su frágil y acorazado corazon, impidiendole asi que pueda siquiera moverse.

_LLORO POR TI, Desde aquel momento, quisiera detener el tiempo_

Tras recuperar almenos un poco la conciencia, lo unico que resuena en su cabeza es la idea de dar media vuelta y volver a su departamento, accion que cumple mas por inercia que por gusto, si por el fuera, correria hasta el cuerpo de su compañero para almenos, tratar de auxiliarlo, pero tal parece que su cuerpo solo obedece aquella idea en su cabeza.

_la peor decision de mi vida fue decirte adios. _

**[------------------------------------------------------------------------------------]**

_LLORO POR TI ¿Dónde estas?_

Un joven alto, de finas facciones, cuerpo esbelto y cabellos rubios, se pasea inquieto por todo su departamento, vaga por todo el lugar removiendo equipos electrónicos, papeles regados por el suelo, y unas colillas de cigarro que parece ser, llevan meses ahí regadas.

_Te busque en el infinito, y en las huellas de tus manos, en uno de tus cigarrillos, esperando hasta el cansancio_

Aquel joven lleva horas paseandose por todo el departamento, enfrascado en una ferviente busqueda, donde solo el sabe enrealidad que es lo que trata de encontrar.

_Y tu me has echado al olvido y la suerte se me escapa en un suspiro y tu te me vas de las manos, y la vida se me rompe en mil pedazos y yo, LLORO POR TI_

Cansado de su busqueda sin resultados, termina botandose en un sillon dejando escapar inconsciente un ligero suspiro de decepción y cansancio. Aun no se resigna a la derrota, puesto que no es de los que se dejan vencer tan fácilmente, solo desea descansar un poco, para después reemprender su ferviente busqueda.

Cuando al cabo de un rato, se da cuenta que, por mas que trate, por mas que busque, nunca le encontrara, puesto que aquello que ha perdido, o mas bien, a quien ha perdido, ahora esta tirado en medio de la calle ya sin vida; eso su mente lo sabe, pero su corazon se niega a aceptar que aquello de lo que fue testigo, aquel ataque de barbarios hacia su compañero, su mejor amigo, su unico y verdadero amigo, siendo masacrado y arrebatado de su vida, y el no pudo hacer nada mas que observar, ser un simple observador en la tribuna, mientras tal espectaculo era montado…

Su cabeza es un lio, todas las imágenes vienen a su cabeza atormentandolo, hiriendolo como filosas dagas que atraviesan su ser, mientras lentamente depositan su veneno en su corazon, destrozandolo por completo, y lo unico que puede hacer, es llorar…

_Soñando que lo nuestro tiene algun remedio, LLORO POR TI_

Que crueldad, que nisiquiera mientras duerme, su conciencia lo deje en paz, pues las imágenes siguen llegando una tras otra, el horrible momento donde Matt es atravesado por todas esas balas se repite como una pelicula sin fin, su mayor tormento, es cuando en sueños, se ve el, de pie a un costado del cuerpo, trata de moverse, de ayudarlo, pero es inútil, su cuerpo no le responde, y grita pidiendo ayuda, pero de su boca no sale sonido alguno, se ve envuelto en un agujero negro, en el que voces le recuerdan que pudo haber evitado tal tragedia, que en sus manos estuvo la solucion, pero tomo la decision incorrecta, y ahora ya nada podia cambiar…

_y es que no hay forma de olvidarme de tus besos, LLORO POR TI, es que no dejo de pensar cuanto te quiero LLORO POR TI_

Despierta de golpe, agitado y empapado en sudor, su habitación esta en penumbras, y su cabeza no deja de atormentarlo; decidido que ya no podria conciliar el sueño, se pone en camino hacia la sala del departamento, toma de una vitrina una barra de chocolate, y se recuesta en el sillon.

Observa con detenimiento cada rincon del lugar, todo ahí comienza a recordarle a Matt, no puede evitarlo, por mas que intenta pensar en otra cosa, su subconsciente le traiciona haciendole recordad todos los bellos momentos que vivio al lado del pelirrojo, los besos, las caricias, los 'te quiero' que siempre le pronunciaba al rubio; todo eso que en un momento fue bello y le trajo felicidad, ahora no hacia mas que atormentarlo …

_Quiero ser sincero, y llevo en ti pensando todo el dia, deja ya la rebeldia, llora que llora y la cama sigue vacia, tu eres mi alegria, vivo en la agonia, por ti yo vivia sin ti yo nada seria_

La mañana llega, haciendo que el sol se cuele por las rendijas de las percianas, iluminando escasamente el lugar, pero almenos se puede apreciar la figura de Mello aun sobre el sillon, con su chocolate intacto botado en el suelo, sus ojos rojizos y sus mejillas marcadas, signos de que paso la noche en vela, llorando.

Y asi pasan los dias, no sale de su departamento, se la pasa sentado en ese sillon viendo hacia la nada, mientras traicioneras lagrimas surcan su ahora, demacrado rostro, se ha descuidado, no come y casi no duerme, pues los recuerdos lo acechan cada vez que trata de conciliar el sueño.

Lo unico que hace es estar postrado en ese sillon, y de vez en vez, se levanta solo para entrar a la habitación que compartia con el otro, se queda parado en el marco de la puerta, observando, hundiendose en sus pensamientos y perdiendose en esa pregunta que dia a dia lo atormentaba, ¿Qué hubiera sido de el sin Matt?, Si no hubiera sido por el de cabellos rojizos, seguro habria muerto hace mucho, a Matt le debia su segunda oportunidad que le daba la vida después de aquel incendio, y el se lo pagaba asi, entregandolo a las garras de la muerte, de la manera mas fria.

En un acto inconsciente, termina sentado en la cama que tantas veces compartio con Matt, y mas recuerdos llegan a su mente, mas dolor, mas sufrimiento, mas lagrimas …

_Detente, habla con migo un poco, que me he vueto yo loco por que ya no tengo tu piel, contigo fui fiel, y ahora vivo con el problema de tenerte tan lejos_

- Solo una vez mas – después de dias de encierro y autismo, le pide a la nada una oportunidad – solo, yo solo quiero decirle … quiero que sepa que tambien siento lo mismo, que, que lo quiero …

Tarde te diste cuenta de lo que enverdad sentias por el, que no era simple deseo carnal, y que todas esas sensaciones cada vez que le tocaba, que le besaba, eran producto del amor que surgia dentro de el.

Ahora ya de nada servia, Matt estava lejos, lejos e ignorante de los sentimientos de Mello …

_Y tu me has llenado el vacio, en un rincon donde tu boca fue mi alivio, y tute me vas de las manos (viviendo de recuerdos) y la vida se me rompe en mil pedazos y yo LLORO POR TI_

- ¿Por qué no se detienen?, ¿Por qué la vida me atormenta tanto? – comienza a cuestionarse mientras, como ya tantas veces, sus ojos comienzan a aguarse. – Que se detengan!, Por favor!, se los suplico, detengan esto! – estalla en llanto mientras se derrumba en el piso, abrazandose asi mismo, pidiendo a su mente que deje de proyectarle todos sus recuerdos.

_No puedo seguir despertando aquí en este cuarto solo, si no te tengo lloro_

_No puedo seguir despertando aquí en este cuarto solo, si no te tengo lloro_

Esta llegando a su limite, tanto su mente como su cuerpo, no come, no bebe, ya no le interesa nada, el dia se le va en llanto y las noches de tormento que no lo dejan dormir.

El dolor, la soledad y el insomnio lo asechan cada noche.

Su vida carece de sentido, solo permanece vivo para pagar el precio de sus errores …

_Y es que no encuentro una salida, ni la forma de curar estas heridas y yo … LLORO POR TI_

Hace ya semanas que no se mueve de ese obscuro rincon que en algun momento fuera su habitación, todo esta en penumbras, ya no quedan fuerzas para moverse, mucho menos para llorar, su mente esta en blanco, su mirada perdida en la nada,

Solo esperando que se le presente la salida a tanto martirio …

**[------------------------------------------------------------------------------------]**

Despues de semanas sin dormir, sus ojos comienzan a tornarse cansados, puede sentir como su cuerpo se va liberando de la presion, se siente relajado, sus parpados comienzan a cerrarse, y al fin encuentra alivio …

Ya no hay nada que atormente su sueño, solo la idea de un Final Feliz lo aguarda, en donde se reencuentra con Matt y todo vuelve a ser como antes, no, mucho mejor que antes, ahora ya le ha confesado sus sentimientos, no le falta nada, esta con su amado pelirrojo, de nuevo tiene sus besos y caricias; ahora puede estar pleno … Feliz

_Soñando que lo nuestro tiene algun remedio, LLORO POR TI_

_Y es que no hay forma de olvidarme de tus besos, LLORO POR TI_

_Es que no dejo de pensar cuanto te quiero, LLORO POR TI_

Y de ese hermoso sueño ya nadie lo despierta jamas, ahora tiene lo que siempre quizo en la vida, no hay razon para querer despertar, si despertara, solo hallaria soledad y dolor en su habitación, no, mejor quedarse en ese hermoso sueño, para siempre …

_No puedo seguir despertando aquí en este cuarto solo, si no te tengo lloro_

_No puedo seguir despertando aquí, en este cuarto solo, si no te tengo lloro_

_No puedo seguir, despertando aquí, en este cuarto solo, si no te tengo lloro…_


End file.
